Deepthroat
by Begundal Busuk
Summary: Berawal dari reuni kacangan, Eren mendapat ilmu baru. Demi melepas rasa kesal, Eren praktekkan ilmu itu kepada dosen seni lukis yang hebat. Eren menjadi binal. Namun, tiba-tiba lenyap. Levi melihat ketakutan terdalam bocah itu muncul ke permukaan. Mimpi buruk Eren kembali lagi. Mature Content. R18. AU. MxM. Yaoi. Bad Language
**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **Deepthroat** **© Begundal Busuk  
**

 **ǀǀAUǀǀmalexmaleǀǀMature ContentǀǀBad language** **ǀǀ**

 **Fiksi ini mengandung konten dewasa sesama jenis, bagi yang tidak menyukai konten tersebut, harap sadar diri. Kami tidak menampung segala kritik mengenai _pairing_ dan _rating_. **

**Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deepthroat**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore menjelang malam, kota Shiganshina semakin ramai. Hari Sabtu memang hari dimana beberapa orang memilih untuk pergi keluar rumah. Baik itu sendiri maupun bersama dengan pasangan. Taman bermain, mall, kafe, dan hotel menjadi lebih ramai dibandingkan hari dan malam biasa. Semua orang mencari hiburan setelah hampir enam hari bergelut dengan berbagai macam agenda yang padat. Di sudut terluar kafe Trost, gerombolan anak muda sedang menikmati malam minggu mereka dengan bercengkrama. Obrolan yang mengundang tawa membuat pelanggan yang lain mengerti bahwa gerombolan anak muda itu pasti teman dekat. Makian dan gerutuan khas remaja masih kental diantara mereka, walaupun status sudah menjadi mahasiswa.

"—lalu si Sasha menelan kentang itu bulat-bulat! Bisa kalian bayangkan dia hampir mati tersedak kalau saja Mina tidak menepuk punggungnya—hahahahaha!"

"Connie!"

Semua terbahak. Gadis bernama Sasha hanya bisa merengut malu dengan air mata di pelupuk mata. Ia menatap sengit ke arah bocah botak bernama Connie dengan galak.

"Gadis kentang dungu—hahahaha—sudah tahu _Sir_ Shadis yang mengajar, masih nekat juga makan kentang," celetuk laki-laki berwajah mirip kuda, membuat tawa teman-temannya semakin menggelegar. Sasha hampir menangis. Mengutuk betapa jahat teman-temannya, tega tertawa sedemikan bahagia diatas penderitaan yang ia alami tadi pagi saat kuliah di kelas _Sir_ Keith Shadis.

Tawa mulai reda. Perut terasa sedikit kram terlalu banyak tertawa yang sebagian besar menertawakan kesialan si gadis kentang. Hampir satu setengah jam mereka berkumpul dan yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya Sasha dan kentang. Sungguh, pertemanan mereka sangatlah sadis di mata Sasha yang selalu tertindas. Sasha selalu mengeluh dan akan selalu menerima jawaban yang sama : _"Tingkahmu memang idiot dan itu wajib kami tertawakan"_. Sasha hanya bisa menerima nasib. Tidak berani merusak pertemanan mereka yang telah terjalin empat tahun lebih dua bulan.

Sasha, Connie, dan si wajah kuda—Jean—hanya menjadi sempel kegilaan gerombolan yang menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung di kafe. Total gerombolan mereka ada delapan orang. Sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi, tetapi izin tidak bisa ikut acara reuni kacangan itu. Delapan mahasiswa duduk di sofa setengah melingar. Meja bundar yang penuh makanan dan minuman terletak di tengah. Obrolan masih berlangsung, kali ini hanya obrolan ringan tanpa ada tawa dan hinaan untuk Sasha. Topik mengenai kampus menjadi _toplist_ saat mereka berkumpul bersama, saling membagi kisah setelah satu tahun menjadi mahasiswa.

"Hei, Armin! Kau jurusan sastra kan?" tanya Connie, berusaha membuka topik baru.

Lak-laki bernama Armin mengangguk sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Memang kenapa?"

Connie terkekeh. Senyum jahil dan mesum yang khas mulai hadir di wajahnya.

"Kudengar ada gadis yang sangat cantik di jurusanmu. Siapa itu namanya? Reiss?" tanya Connie, menatap Armin penuh minat. "Kudengar dari kakak tingkatku, dia anak pejabat."

"Reiss? Maksudmu Historia?"

Mata Connie berbinar lalu mengangguk penuh semangat.

" _Well_ , dia sekelas denganku di beberapa mata kuliah sih," jawab Armin enteng.

"Yang benar?! Bedebah kau, Armin. Di jurusanku, tepatnya di kelasku, tidak ada yang cantik! Yang ada hanya ratu kentang idiot," keluh Connie yang langsung mendapat lemparan kacang dari Sasha yang melotot marah.

"Memang secantik apa?" tanya lelaki paling jangkung diantara gerombolan, tidak mengerti karena berbeda kampus dengan Armin dan Connie.

Connie tertawa keras. Ditepuknya punggung Bertholdt cukup keras, membuat Bertholdt meringis jijik melihat bajunya menjadi korban untuk mengelap tangan si botak yang penuh dengan remah keripik.

"Demi kolor _Sir_ Shadis yang bau pesing, Historia Reiss bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari Annie idolamu itu, Bert!" seru Connie lalu tergelak lagi. Bertholdt mengerutkan kening, tidak percaya. Ia layangkan pandangannya pada Armin dan disambut senyum tipis, tanda bahwa Armin tidak bisa banyak komentar.

Jean mengangguk setuju dengan Connie. Cengiran kuda menghiasi wajahnya yang mesum, merangkul Connie yang tingkat kemesumannya hampir setara.

"Banyak senior yang mengincarnya! Astaga, demi apapun di dunia ini. Historia sangatlah cantik!" seru Jean, membuat tiga orang yang berbeda kampus semakin penasaran. Bertholdt, Reiner, dan Marco nampak antusias dengan komentar Connie dan Jean.

"Sayang sekali aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya," keluh Connie lesu. Walaupun satu kampus dengan Armin, tetapi gedung jurusan teknik sangatlah jauh dari jurusan sastra. Hanya sedikit saja kemungkinan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Historia yag menawan.

"Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Connie menggeleng. "Maka dari itu aku bertanya pada Armin."

Jean terbahak. Tangan yang sedari tadi merangkul Connie dengan bersahabat, kini menepuk punggung si botak beberapa kali. Cukup keras hingga membuat Connie meringis dan mendorong wajah si kuda, tidak terima.

"Apa-apaan kau, Jean! Jangan pukul punggungku, monyet sialan," gerutu Connie, berusaha menjauh dari tepukan Jean. "Lagian kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah sudah bertemu dengannya."

Tawa Jean semakin keras. Pengunjung yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka sampai melirik sengit, merasa terganggu. Armin yang menyadari lingkungan hanya bisa meringis meminta maaf.

"Jean, jangan keras-keras. Kau membuat pengunjung yang lain terganggu." Armin memeringati.

"Biarkan saja, Armin. Biar si wajah kuda brengsek ini diseret oleh satpam," celetuk Eren dengan bosan. Menatap sengit ke arah Jean yang masih tergelak. Empat orang lainnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Berkumpul di sebuah kafe memang ide yang buruk, melihat tabiat Jean atau Connie yang sanggup menarik perhatian banyak orang dengan tingkah konyol.

"Berisik kau, bedebah," umpah Jean, menatap tak kalah sengit ke arah Eren. "Aku hanya heran saja mendengar si botak ini belum melihat Historia."

Kening Eren mengerut bingung, sangsi dengan perkataan Jean yang seolah-olah pernah bertemu dengan Historia. Jujur saja, Eren hanya pernah bertemu dengan Historia satu kali, walaupun gedung mereka sama. Jurusan sastra dan seni memang berada di gedung yang sama. "Memangnya kau sudah bertemu?"

Jean menyeringai. "Jangan anggap remeh aku, Eren. Walaupun aku dari jurusan manajemen yang gedungnya dua kali lebih jauh dari gedung jurusan teknik, tapi aku tetap pernah bertemu dengan Historia."

Mata Connie membulat berlebihan. "Serius, Jean?!"

Jean mengangguk. Ia menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, membuat Eren mendengus melihat tingkahnya yang selalu norak.

"Ceritakan pada kami, Krischtein. Kalian berdua harus bertanggungjawab telah membuat kami bertiga penasaran dengan si Historia ini," ucap Reiner yang lelah sedari tadi hanya bisa diam mendengarkan.

"Baiklah," ucap Jean dengan suara penuh kebanggaan. "Seperti yang kalian dengar—maaf Armin dan si busuk Eren, tapi biarkan aku yang menjelaskan betapa cantiknya Historia kepada empat laki-laki penasaran ini—Historia sangatlah cantik. Rambutnya pirang—oi, Reiner, apa-apaan senyummu itu—matanya biru—kubilang jangan senyum dulu Reiner!—dan yang paling penting adalah ... tubuhnya sangat seksi!"

Reiner menggelepar dengan hidung berdarah. Sejak pertama Jean mendeskripsikan Historia, ia sudah dapat membayangkan betapa cantiknya gadis itu. Rambut pirang dan mata biru? Oh, Reiner merasa belahan jiwa nya telah hadir.

"S-s-seksi? Ceritakan padaku! Ceritakan padaku!" ucap Connie histeris. Armin dan Eren hanya bisa menghela napas. Sasha mengunyah keripik kentang kalem.

"Historia memang cantik sih, tapi menurutku dia terlalu kurus," celetuk Sasha, membuat Jean dan Connie melirik tajam.

"Diamlah kau, ratu kentang sialan. Jangan bandingkan Historia dengan tubuhmu yang penuh lemak karena terlalu banyak makan kentang," ucap Connie nyinyir dan mendapat jitakan cukup keras.

Jean berdeham. "Kulanjutkan. Histori sangatlah mungil, bahkan lebih mungil dari Armin. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa gemasnya jika bertemu dengannya. Lalu—

Deskripsi Jean tentang Historia yang kelewat vulgar masih terus berlanjut. Connie dan Reiner sudah banjir darah. Marco terlihat tertarik. Bertholdt masih menjunjung tinggi kecantikan Annie di hatinya. Armin hanya tersenyum kecil memandang betapa mesumnya teman-temannya. Eren sibuk dengan ponsel. Beberapa pengunjung yang duduk di dekat mereka langsung memilih pergi, risih mendengar topik mesum dari gerombolan mahasiswa baru itu.

"—dadanya! Demi apa aku suka sekali melihat dadanya, karena—

"—karena kau mesum, kuda brengsek," potong Eren yang sudah lelah dengan topik 'Historia cantik dan seksi'. Ditatapnya Jean dengan mata hijaunya yang memancarkan kebosanan.

"Hmp. Lelaki mana yang tidak mesum, Jeager."

Eren mengangkat bahunya, acuh. "Tapi kau dua kali—tidak, sepuluh kali lebih mesum dari lelaki pada umumnya."

Kening Jean berkedut, kesal. Bocah Jeager itu memang selalu bisa membuatnya emosi dengan mudah. Mungkin karena sejak awal mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bisa akrab satu sama lain. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar di sini. Kalian bisa ditendang oleh satpam," ucap Armin menengahi. Eren mendengus. Jean mendecih sambil membuang muka. Tangan terlipat di depan dada. _Mood_ nya untuk bercerita tentang Historia sudah hilang. Hening untuk beberapa menit, merasa tidak nyaman dengan aura ketegangan yang sempat hadir diantara mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal mesum. Apa ada perkembangan diantara kalian?" tanya Connie dengan seringai mesum menjijikkan, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sasha yang sudah menebak arah pembicaraan si botak hanya bisa menghela napas dan memilih pulang duluan. Hanya dia kaum perempuan yang ada di gerombolan itu. Sedikit menyesal karena sempat menolak Mina untuk pergi bersama. Seharusnya sejak awal dia memang tidak usah ikut reuni.

Melirik Sasha yang sudah kabur, Jean mengerutkan kening menatap Connie. "Maksudmu?"

Connie mendecak sebal. "Jangan berlagak _bego_ , Jean. Kusumpahi otakmu lumutan."

Kulit kacang sisa Sasha mendarat dengan manis di kepala plontos Connie.

"Ck. Kita semua tahu Jean- _boy_ ini memang sedikit idiot, tapi aku yakin kalian semua ada yang mengerti maksudku," ucap Connie yang mendapat tatapan galak dari Jean. "Marco? Kau mengerti?"

Marco Bodt menggeleng. Tidak mengerti 'perkembangan' yang Connie maksud.

"Bertholdt? Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Bert. Saat ujian akhir sekolah kau berada dua peringat di atasku."

Bertholdt tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, Connie. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Connie menghela napas. "Reiner? Jangan kecewakan aku, sobat. Aku tahu otakmu tidak berbeda denganku."

Reiner terbahak. "Dan otakmu itu seperti apa, Springer? Aku _pass_."

Connie mengumpat pelan, mengutuk sikap Reiner yang tidak kooperatif. Matanya beralih pada Armin yang menatapnya dengan senyum meminta maaf. Ah, Connie juga tidak akan mungkin bertanya kepada makhluk sepolos Armin. Tatapannya beralih pada Eren yang masih sibuk pada ponselnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ragu, tapi yasudah. Kau mengerti maksud dari 'perkembangan' yang kumaksud tadi, Eren?"

Eren mendengus. Matanya masih fokus pada layar ponsel. " _To the point_ saja, Springer. Aku sedang tidak ingin main tebak-tebakan."

Jean tergelak. "Aku sebenarnya tidak sudi untuk mengakuinya, tapi aku setuju dengan si busuk satu itu. _To the point_ saja, Connie. Kau tidak mau kepala plontosmu itu digerus sampai otakmu keliatan kan?"

Kali ini Connie yang mendengus.

"Seks! Astaga, seks! Kalian sudah duapuluh tapi tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

Armin tersedak minumannya. "C-connie."

Connie memutar mata, bosan. "Jangan terlalu polos begitu, Armin. Kita sudah duapuluh tahun, urusan seks bukan hal tabu lagi bagi kita."

"Kita? Maksudmu bagimu, Springer?"

"Terserah kau saja, Eren. Aku tidak kaget jika kau sama kolotnya dengan Armin," ucap Connie, cukup lelah dengan sikap kolot Armin dan Eren. "Jadi ... ada yang sudah pernah melakukan?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Connie. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat pribadi itu. Seks memang bukan topik yang tabu lagi bagi mereka. Bahkan saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA, topik semacam itu sudah sering diangkat.

" _Well_ , kalau aku sih belum sampai ke arah sana," jawab Jean memecah keheningan. Eren mendengus. Jean termasuk orang bodoh, Eren tidak kaget.

"Aku belum."

"A-aku tidak kepikiran untuk melakukan itu," jawab Bertholdt dengan wajah sedikit kikuk.

"Aku masih betah dengan tanganku," jawab Reiner lalu terbahak.

Connie mengangguk. "Aku juga belum."

"K-kalian belum punya pasangan. J-jadi wajar kalau belum pernah melakukan s-s-s-seks," celetuk Armin dengan gugup dan wajah sedikit merah. Kelima temannya mengangguk, setuju dengan pemikiran Armin.

"Tapi, Jean. Kau tadi bilang 'belum sampai ke arah sana'. Apa maksudnya?"

Jean berdeham. Semua mata menatap ke arahnya penasaran. Bahkan Eren yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponsel pun ikut menunggu jawaban dari wajah kuda.

"Jujur saja, aku pernah menyewa gadis."

"Apa?!"

"Wow wow. _Easy, guys_ ," ucap Jean lalu terkekeh, geli dengan reaksi teman-temannya. "Aku baru mendapat gaji pertamaku—kalian tahu kan aku kerja _part time_ —lalu aku iseng ke bar. Singkat cerita aku mabuk dan menyewa salah satu gadis untuk memberiku servis di salah satu kamar di dalam bar."

"Servis?" tanya Marco.

"Ck. _Blow job_. Kalian tahu, kan?"

"Maksudmu, gadis sewaanmu itu menghisap penismu?!" pekik Connie dengan hidung berdarah, mimisan membayangkan Jean diberi servis. Beberapa pengunjung menatap ke arah mereka dengan risih.

"S-sebaiknya jangan terlalu keras bicaranya," tegus Armin dengan wajah merah.

"Ya iyalah, Springer. Dia tidak mungkin menghisap jempol kakiku kan? Dasar idiot."

Hening lagi. Mereka masih tidak percaya jika Jean Krischtein akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendapatkan pengalaman seperti itu.

"Hanya _blow job_?" tanya Eren, yang entah mengapa masih terlihat tenang walaupun sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Jean.

"Cih. Kau tidak tahu betapa mahalnya membayar gadis itu untuk melakukan _blow job_ sampai aku muncrat. Gajiku langsung ludes malam itu juga."

"Wow, Jean. Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Connie yang sudah sadar dari imajinasi liarnya.

"Nikmat, tentu saja. Apalagi dia melakukan _deepthroat_ padaku. Demi _Sir_ Shadis yang rupawan, rasanya sangat nikmat."

Reiner, Bertholdt, Marco, dan Connie menelan ludah. Masing-masing membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika penis mereka juga dihisap. Dan _deepthroat_? Wow. Jean benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan gadis yang mampu melakukan itu.

"Kau bajingan beruntung! _Deepthroat_ itu salah satu _blow job_ yang paling nikmat!" seru Connie masih dengan hidung berdarah. "Ah! Andaikan aku punya uang, aku juga ingin menyewa gadis untuk melakukan _deepthroat_ padaku."

Eren berkedip di tempat. Tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Jean dan Connie barusan.

"Dip—apa?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Eren.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Eren menggeleng. "Memangnya dip-dip tadi itu apa? Bukannya Jean hanya di _blow job_?"

Hening beberapa detik. Sudut terluar kafe Trost kembali dipenuhi tawa membahana. Jean dan Connie yang paling keras tertawa, tiga yang lain berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terbahak. Armin menatap Eren tanpa berkedip. Sedangkan yang menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya menatap bingung, sedikit emosi karena melihat betapa bahagianya Jean saat menertawainya.

"Hahahahaha—kau sungguh tidak tahu, Eren?—hahahahaha bahkan kalau Sasha masih disini, dia pasti akan ikut menertawaimu, bocah kampung!"

Wajah Eren merah. Kesal dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Mata hijaunya menatap sengit ke arah Jean yang tawa nya makin tidak bisa dikontrol.

"Bangsat kau, wajah kuda jelek!" maki Eren. "Bisakah kalian diam?"

Tawa yang tadinya mulai reda kembali membahana saat melihat ekspresi kesal Eren.

"Eren ... kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" kali ini Armin yang bertanya.

"Kau tahu?"

Armin mengangguk, lalu berbisik di telinga Eren. " _Sir_ Erwin yang mengajariku."

Wajah Eren memerah. Ditatapnya Armin tidak percaya. "K-kau serius?!"

Armin menyentuh jarinya di depan mulut secara vertikal, memberi tanda pada Eren untuk tidak berbicara terlalu keras. Mata biru laut milik Armin melirik takut pada teman-temannya yang masih asik tertawa dan menghina Eren.

"Kuceritakan di apartemen, oke?"

.

.

.

Eren dan Armin sampai di apartemen pukul sembilan malam. Setelah insiden Eren bertanya mengenai _deepthroat_ dan menimbulkan gelak tawa yang baru reda dua puluh menit kemudian, ketujuh mahasiswa itu memilih untuk pergi karaoke. Mereka sudah terlalu lama berada di kafe Trost dan telah mengundang banyak perhatian dari pengunjung disana. Apalagi topik yang mereka bicarakan semakin memanas. Sangat tidak nyaman bila mereka terus berada di kafe dengan topik vulgar. Bukan mereka yang tidak nyaman, tapi pengunjung yang lain. Dan sebelum mereka diusir oleh satpam, Jean mengusulkan untuk pindah ke tempat karaoke. Setelah berada di ruang karaoke pun, Eren masih menjadi bahan tertawaan, terutama Jean. Bocah kuda itu sangat bahagia bila menyangkut hina-menghina Eren.

Eren mendesah. Lelah menyerang tubuhnya. Padahal ia hanya reuni dengan teman-teman semasa SMA, tetapi entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam. Armin ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Eren. Bocah pirang itu tersenyum maklum melihat Eren yang kelelahan. Jelas Eren lelah, ia menjadi bahan tawa Jean sejak di tempat karaoke. Dan tentu saja, Eren akan emosi lalu membalas mengejek Jean. Sahabatnya itu tidak hanya lelah pada fisik, tapi batinnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Armin, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dimana Eren sedang telentang.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat lelah," keluh Eren.

"Wajar saja. Kau terus menanggapi ejekan Jean."

Eren membuka mata. Mata hijau itu menatap Armin dengan pancaran penuh rasa sebal. "Tentu saja! Dia terus mengejekku bocah kampung. Bagaimana bisa aku diam saja, Armin."

Armin terkekeh. Sedikit geli dengan sifat Eren. Tiba-tiba Eren bangkit dari tidur. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Armin. Raut wajahnya mulai serius, membuat Armin tahu apa yang ingin mau.

"Ceritakan padaku."

Armin mengangguk. "Tapi jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun."

Eren mengangguk mantap.

"Janji?"

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku, Armin. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah ingkar janji padamu," ucap Eren, meraih kelingking Armin.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku pacaran dengan _Sir_ Erwin?" Eren mengangguk. "Sudah sekitar enam bulan lebih. Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang sudah kami lakukan. Salah satunya adalah _deepthroat_." Eren mengangguk lagi. Wajah Armin mulai merah. " _Deepthroat_ itu bagian dari _blow job_ , seperti yang Jean bilang tadi. Hanya saja, berbeda teknik."

Kening Eren mengerut bingung. "Teknik?"

"Sedikit susah untuk dijelaskan, tapi intinya adalah memasukkan penis sedalam mungkin ke dalam tenggorokan."

"Dan _Sir_ Erwin melakukan itu?"

Armin terdiam sebentar. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Gugup bercampur malu membongkar rahasianya kepada Eren. "A-aku yang melakukannya."

Mata hijau Eren membulat. "K-kau apa?!"

"Jangan buat aku mengatakannya lagi, Eren. Aku tahu kau mendengarnya," ucap Armin sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti tomat. Eren menelan ludah. Menatap kepala pirang Armin tidak percaya. Armin, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang polos melakukan _deepthroat_ pada Sir Erwin? Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"R-r-rasanya seperti apa ... Armin?"

Armin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, menatap Eren malu-malu. "S-sesak pertama kalinya."

"Sesak?! B-bagaimana—anu—k-kenapa bisa sesak?" Eren ikutan gugup. Lalu ia baru menyadari ada yang salah dengan jawaban Armin. "P-pertama kalinya? Kau sudah berkali-kali melakukannya?!"

Armin mengangguk malu-malu. Sisi polosnya akan hilang di mata Eren detik ini juga.

"P-pertama kali mencoba, rasanya aku ingin muntah. Bisa kau bayangkan sesuatu masuk ke dalam tenggorokanmu dan berdiam di sana, tentu saja mual sekali rasanya." Eren bergidik membayangkan. "Tapi dengan bimbingan _Sir_ Erwin ... akhirnya aku bisa melakukannya. Awalnya kaku, lama-lama otot tenggorokanku mulai terbiasa."

Wajah Eren ikut memerah. Membayangkan Armin memberika servis _deepthroat_ pada _Sir_ Erwin. Membayangkan salah satu dosen di kampusnya itu terpejam menikmati mulut Armin, memuji betapa hebatnya Armin, dan menusuk-nusuk tenggorokan Armin. Sungguh, imajinasi itu membuat wajah Eren semakin merah.

"C-caranya bagaimana?"

Armin mengerjap. "Kau bilang apa?"

Mengambil napas banyak-banyak hingga memenuhi rongga paru-paru, Eren menatap Armin tepat di mata. "Caranya bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Tolong ajari aku bagaimana cara melakukan _deepthroat_ , Armin."

.

.

.

Hari senin. Eren kembali bergelut pada aktivitasnya yaitu kuliah. Kuliah di jurusan seni memang sudah menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Lahir di keluarga seniman, membuat Eren memiliki bakat seni yang luar biasa. Ayahnya—Grisha Jeager—adalah seorang seniman, pelukis lebih tepatnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak penghargaan yang diraih oleh ayahnya. Ibunya—Carla Jeager—adalah seorang pelatih tari di sebuah studio tari terkenal di kota Shiganshina. Pengalaman di dunia tari lah yang membuat Carla memilih untuk menjadi seorang instruktur. Eren tidak bisa menari, walaupun bakat itu ada di dalam darahnya. Yang Eren kuasai adalah melukis, sama seperti Ayahnya. Sejak kecil, Eren sudah dilatih secara langsung oleh Ayahnya. Berbagai lomba sudah Eren ikuti. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia masuk ke universitas negeri terbaik di Shiganshina, mengambil jurusan seni lukis, bidang yang ia kuasai sejak kecil.

Pagi hari, Eren sudah berada di kampus. Tabung hitam tempat menyimpan hasil karyanya, bertengger manis di punggung bersama dengan tas ransel kecil berwarna hitam. Hari senin, Eren hanya ada satu jam mata kuliah, jam delapan pagi dengan dosen _Miss_ Hanji Zoe. Minggu lalu, Hanji memberi tugas untuk menggambar pemandangan yang dianggap menarik, menggunakan teknik menggambar apapun yang disukai oleh para mahasiswa. Dan hari senin inilah, tugas akan dikumpulkan.

Eren menunggu di depan lift bersama dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang lain. Gedung fakultas seni dan sastra terdiri dari sepuluh lantai. Lima lantai pertama adalah kelas untuk para mahasiswa jurusan sastra, dan lima lantai selanjutnya adalah kelas untuk jurusan seni. Hari ini Eren harus datang ke ruang 604. Lantai enam, ruang empat. Pintu lift terbuka, Eren segera masuk ke dalam diikuti lima mahasiswa lain. Tiga diantara lima mahasiswa itu adalah anak seni, terlihat dari tabung hitam yang mereka bawa, sama seperti Eren. Eren menoleh, tersenyum tipis pada Thomas Wagner, teman satu kelasnya.

"Tugas _Miss_ Hanji sudah selesei?" tanya Thomas dengan senyum.

Eren mengangguk, tersenyum tipis, sedikit kurang nyaman. "Sudah. Kau sendiri?"

Thomas mengangkat bahunya. "Baru selesei tadi malam."

"Oh."

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah selesei dari kemarin kan, Eren? Coba kutebak. Hmm ... dua hari setelah _Miss_ Hanji memberikan tugas, kau pasti sudah selesei. Iya, kan?" cerocos Thomas tanpa mengetahui ekspresi datar dari Eren.

"Hmn. Ya."

Dua mahasiswa seni lain saling pandang saat mendengar respon Eren yang sedikit kurang bersahabat. Tapi pria bernama Thomas itu sama sekali tidak peka.

"Sudah kuduga! Anak dari pelukis terkenal memang benar-benar hebat! Hei, keberatan tidak kalau—

"Aku duluan, Wagner," potong Eren lalu keluar dari lift begitu pintu terbuka, meninggalkan Thomas.

Eren melangkah menyusuri koridor lantai enam dengan ekspresi kesal. Alisnya mengerut, mata hijaunya berbinar tajam, dan garis rahangnya mengeras. Eren tidak akan pernah nyaman apabila ada teman yang menanyakan tugas padanya. Sangat tidak nyaman. Apalagi bila menyebut-nyebut dirinya 'anak dari pelukis terkenal'. Walaupun julukan itu benar adanya, tetap saja Eren tidak suka. Masih dengan ekspresi gahar, Eren membuka pintu ruang 604. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang duduk, sepertinya sudah mengumpulkan tugas. Tanpa berniat untuk menyapa, Eren melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"Oh. Selamat pagi, Eren. Ada apa dengan wajahmu yang mengerikan itu?" sapa Hanji dengan ceria, seperti biasanya.

"Masalah biasa, _Miss_ ," jawab Eren singkat lalu mengambil tabung hitamnya, memberikan tabung tersebut pada dosennya yang nyentrik.

Hanji mengangguk, paham dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh mahasiswa terbaiknya. Ia ambil tabung milik Eren dan membuka tutup tabungnya. Mata dibalik kacamata itu berbinar saat ia membuka gulungan tugas milik Eren. Hamparan laut, matahari tenggelam, dan perahu di pinggir dermaga adalah objek yang ada di dalam kertas Eren. Tidak ada yang spesial. Beberapa mahasiswanya juga ada yang menggambar laut, tapi tidak ada yang membuat Hanji sampai terpana. Perpaduan warna oranye khas dari matahari tenggelam bersatu dengan warna biru gelap khas dari laut dalam, benar-benar melebur menjadi satu. Garis polesan dari krayon yang beragam, tipis dan tebal, membuat perpaduan itu menghasilkan aura yang membuat Hanji merinding.

"Kau tidak pernah habis membuatku terpana, Eren," puji Hanji dengan tulus, namun tidak sanggup membuat ekspresi garang Eren melunak.

"Apa tidak ada kritik untukku, _Miss_ Hanji?"

Hanji menggeleng.

"Sama sekali?"

Hanji menggeleng lagi. Ditatapnya Eren dengan senyum lebar. "Aku puas dengan gambarmu ini, Jeager. Dan percaya atau tidak, selama satu semester ini, kau selalu membuatku puas."

Eren tersenyum tipis, tidak terlalu puas dengan komentar yang diberikan oleh dosennya. Hanji mendesah. Paham dengan tabiat mahasiswanya itu. Satu semester mengajar, Hanji memang tidak pernah berhenti dibuat kagum oleh hasil karya Eren. Pujian selalu didapatkan oleh anak tunggal dua orang seniman hebat di Shiganshina. Namun, Hanji selalu melihat Eren tersenyum tipis, menanggapi berbagai macam pujian untuknya. Senyum yang tidak terlihat senang, justru terlihat ... sedih. Hanji tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Eren, ia tidak pernah tahu. Yang Hanji tahu, setiap karya Eren pasti menghasilkan suatu aura yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Terimakasih sudah mengerjakan tugas dariku dengan baik, Eren. Kuliah hari ini hanya mengumpulkan tugas saja, akan kubari tugas berikutnya kepada kalian lewat email," ucap Hanji. Eren mengangguk mengerti lalu berbalik. Tepat sebelum Eren keluar dari kelas, Hanji kembali berusara. "Levi ada di studio, kalau kau ingin menemuinya."

Eren menoleh, tersenyum tipis pada Hanji. Lalu melenggang keluar kelas.

Studio yang dimaksud oleh Hanji adalah tiga ruangan di lantai paling atas gedung fakultas seni dan sastra, lantai sepuluh. Ada tiga studio di lantai sepuluh, studio seni rupa, studio seni tari, dan studio seni musik. Jelas sekali tujuan Eren sekarang adalah studi seni rupa. Studio yang penuh dengan lukisan, patung, dan tembikar. Sosok bernama Levi yang dimaksud Hanji adalah salah satu dosen yang mengajar di jurusan seni rupa. Sosok yang telah menemani kehidupan Eren selama satu tahun.

Eren keluar dari lift yang membawanya ke lantai sepuluh sambil menghela napas panjang. Bertemu dengan Wagner benar-benar membuat _mood_ nya jadi buruk sekali. Eren mengambil jalan ke kanan, menuju studio seni rupa. Koridor tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa anak seni rupa saja yang berpapasan dengannya. Mungkin habis berkonsultasi dengan Levi. Eren menoleh ke belakang, studio musik dan tari terlihat lebih ramai. Tidak hanya ramai karena suara lagu, tetapi juga memang banyak sekali orang di sekitar studio tersebut. Dua menit berjalan, akhirnya Eren sampai di depan pintu studio. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Ia angkat tangan kanannya perlahan, mengetuk pintu ganda di depannya tiga kali.

"Masuk."

Eren menelan ludah. Gugup melanda tubuhnya saat mendengar suara berat dari dalam studio. Suara berat yang khas. Eren menggeser salah satu pintu. Aroma cat dan minyak tanah menusuk hidungnya. Aroma yang biasa ia cium di ruang kerja ayahnya. Studio terlihat sama seperti biasa, banyak lukisan, patung, dan tembikar. Di tengah studio, sosok dengan tinggi seratus enampuluh sedang sibuk menatap lima kertas yang Eren yakini adalah hasil karya dari mahasiswa. Sosok itu masih belum menoleh, saat Eren sudah berjalan masuk setelah menutup pintu.

"Ada perlu ap—Eren?"

Eren tersenyum tipis. "Selamat pagi ... _Sir_ Levi."

Levi mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menatap tugas yang dikerjakan oleh mahasiswanya. Senyum tipis Eren luntur. Ia berjalan mendekat, penasaran dengan kasil karya anak didik seorang pelukis hebat seperti Levi.

"Hasil karya semester berapa?"

"Enam," jawab Levi sambil mengamati kertas dengan objek sebuah pohon besar. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Manik hijau Eren menatap kertas yang dipegang oleh Levi. Mengamati, menilai, dan mencoba meresapi apa yang akan disampaikan oleh pelukis. Gelengan kepala Eren menarik perhatian Levi. "Kosong."

"Kau benar. Bagus, tapi kosong. Tidak ada sesuatu di dalam pohon besar dengan pipi tebal itu," ucap Levi membenarkan. "Lihat empat yang lain."

Bergerak patuh, Eren mengamati empat kertas lain. Dua menit berlalu, Eren kembali menggeleng. Manik hijau itu kembali menatap manik gelap kebiruan milik Levi. "Kosong juga."

Levi mengangguk. Kedua tangannya menggulung kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Ekspresinya keras. Eren tahu sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak puas dengan hasil karya dari mahasiswanya.

"Bocah-bocah tidak berguna," desis Levi yang masih sibuk menggulung kertas. Eren meringis saat melihat salah satu kertas sedikit rusak karena Levi menggulung terlalu kasar. "Mau apa kau, bocah?"

"Eh?" Eren mengerjap bingung. Ragu apalah Levi baru saja bertanya padanya atau sedang bergumam sendiri. Manik gelap kebiruan itu meliriknya dari sudut mata, begitu tajam dan memikat.

"Kau yang kumaksud, idiot."

Eren gelagapan, wajahnya sedikit merah. "O-oh. Ehm. Tidak apa-apa, _Sir_ Levi. Hanya ... berkunjung."

Levi diam. Sibuk menatap tabung-tabung hitam yang sudah terisi kembali. Ia meletakkan lima tabung tersebut ke dalam kotak yang berisi tabung-tabung lainnya. Eren bisa melihat kertas kecil yang menempel di kotak tersebut. 6/A. Semester enam , kelas A. Manik matanya kembali beralih pada Levi yang kini berjalan ke pojok studio, menuju pintu yang menghubungan studio dengan sebuah kantor berukuran sedang. Tiba-tiba Levi berhenti, membuat Eren sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Ikut aku, bocah. Ruangan ini akan dipakai sebentar lagi."

Gelagapan. Eren mengikuti Levi. Menatap punggung lebar itu dengan tatapan menerawang.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang berada di pojok studio adalah ruangan Levi. Di dalamnya terdapat meja, satu buah sofa panjang, dapur mini dengan stok teh hitam, dan tentu saja alat-alat melukis seperti kanvas, cat, dan minyak tanah. Eren duduk di sofa sedikit tegang. Manik matanya menjelajahi ruangan yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya. Tidak ada lukisan karya Levi di dalam. Lukisan-lukisan itu hanya ada di dalam rumah sang dosen. Pandangan Eren beralih pada Levi yang sedang sibuk di dapur mini, membuat teh hitam.

"Kau mau?"

"A-apa?"

Manik gelap itu meliriknya, tenang namun tajam. "Teh."

"O-oh. Tidak perlu, Sir."

Levi mendecak. "Sebut namaku saja, bocah. Kita hanya berdua disini. Jangan mambuatku terlihat tua."

"Hmm ... kau memang tua ... Levi," ucap Eren polos.

Levi menatapnya dalam diam. Teh nya sudah jadi. Ia sesap minuman panas itu dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari Eren. Menatap Eren dengan tatapan yang membuat bocah itu panas dingin. Levi berjalan mendekat. Ia bawa kakinya mendekati Eren yang semakin gugup, lalu duduk di samping Eren. Cangkir tanpa pegangan berisi teh hitam sudah diletakkan di meja persegi. Levi masih memandang Eren.

"Jadi ... ada apa?"

Eren gelisah. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bohong."

Eren menoleh, menatap mata gelap Levi lalu kembali menunduk. "Sungguh. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Tangan Levi terulur. Ujung jarinya menyentuh rambut Eren perlahan, mengelus. Tangan itu semakin turun meraba. Dari puncak kepala turun ke tengkuk. Dari tengkuk turun ke leher bagian depan. Eren semakin panas dingin. Lalu tangan besar dan sedikit kasar itu meraih dagu Eren, menariknya pelan agar Eren mengangkat kepalanya. Eren terkesiap saat manik matanya bertemu pandangan dengan manik gelap kebiruan milik Levi.

"Seseorang memuji?" tanya Levi dengan suara berat dan dalam. Eren terpana untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Bocah duapuluh tahun mengangguk.

"Siapa?"

"Thomas Wagner. Saat kami berpapasan di dalam lift."

"Dia bilang apa?"

Eren menelan ludah. "Aku anak dari pelukis terkenal."

"Ada lagi yang memujimu?"

Eren mengangguk. " _Miss_ Hanji."

Levi mendecih. Tangannya kini bergerak mengelus pipi gembil Eren yang sedikit merah.

"Waria itu bilang apa?"

"Dia puas dengan tugas yang kukerjakan."

Alis Levi terangkat sebelah. "Yang pemandangan itu?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Kacamata sialan. Kurasa waria itu perlu ganti kacamata."

Eren tersenyum tipis. Senyum sedih yang ia tunjukkan pada Hanji. Kedua tangannya saling meremas, gugup.

"Aku tidak punya bakat."

Hening sejenak. Tangan Levi masih asik mengelus wajah Eren, lembut.

"Kau punya, bocah nakal."

Eren memandang Levi sedikit tajam. Senyumnya hilang, berganti ekspresi kesal seperti saat mendengar pujian dari Thomas. "Aku tidak punya, Levi. Kau tahu itu! Kau bisa melihatnya dalam waktu sedetik. Jangan bohong padaku!"

"Sudah kubilang kau punya, bocah berisik."

"Jangan bohong padaku! Semua orang berkata demikian. Itu membuatku muak!"

Wajah Levi mendekat. Menghembuskan napas beraroma teh pada wajah Eren yang merah karena kesal. Mata gelap itu menatap Eren dengan intens. Tangannya bergerak mengelus bibir bawah Eren, merasakan tekstur lembut yang selalu ia rasakan.

"Kau punya bakat untuk memanaskan ranjangku tiap malam, bocah nakal," bisik Levi lalu melumat bibir Eren. Membungkam kekesalan yang dirasakan Eren. Awalnya Eren hanya diam, sedikit memberontak malah. Namun, Levi tetap mengecupnya. Melumat bibirnya penuh dengan gairah. Perlahan, Eren mulai menikmati. Ia sambut kecupan Levi dengan gairah yang sama. Suara decapan terdengar di dalam ruangan. Kedua tangan Eren mulai merambat ke leher Levi, mengusap pelan, memberi desir aneh yang membuat gairah Levi semakin naik. Lidah Levi menjilat bibir bawah Eren, meminta izin untuk masuk lebih dalam. Lidah disambut dengan ramah. Eren membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan lidahnya lalu bergulat dengan lidah Levi yang lebih terampil. Keduanya sama-sama rakus.

Tangan Levi mengelus sisi tubuh Eren yang sedikit lebih ramping. Ia usap pinggang Eren dengan gerakan sensual, menambah birahi bocah dua puluhtahun itu. Saat tangan Levi bergerak ke dada Eren dan menyentuh dua titik yang sudah mengeras, Eren mengerang dalam ciuman panas. Kelopak mata Eren terbuka, menubruk manik gelap Levi yang sedari tadi menatap segala ekspresi nikmat yang ia buat. Hijau bertemu gelap kebiruan. Gairah Eren semakin melambung. Ia meremas helai _ebony_ Levi dengan gemas, memberi sinyal bahwa ia sudah sangat bergairah. Sinyal itu ditangkap dengan baik oleh Levi. Ciuman terlepas. Eren terengah. Matanya sayu karena kenikmatan. Levi kembali menyerang, kali ini leher Eren yang mulai berkeringat menjadi santapannya.

"Ahn..."

Levi mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisap lapisan kulit Eren yang mulai basah. Mengecap rasa asin dari keringat bocah kesayangan. Eren mengerang. Geli bercampur nikmat. Kedua tangannya sibuk meremas pundak, rambut dan tengkuk Levi, memberi semangat kepada dosennya.

"Malam minggu kemarin—uhhn—aku bertemu teman-teman," Eren membuka suara, bercerita mengenai malam dimana ia dipermalukan. "Ternyata Armin tidak sepolos yang—ahhn—kukira."

"Jamur pirang itu—slurp—kenapa hm?"

"Mnnh—Armin sudah berhubungan seks dengan—hnn— _Sir_ Erwin."

Kancing kemeja dibuka. Eren pasrah saat Levi menghisap dadanya, memberi tanda kemerahan sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kita juga sudah."

Eren mengigit bibir. Menahan gairah yang meluap-luap saat Levi memilin putingnya yang sudah keras. Kemejanya sudah hilang entah kemana. Tubuh atasnya polos, berada di dalam genggaman Levi yang lebih bergairah.

"Levi..." desah Eren saat tangan kanan Levi mulai meraba titik nikmatnya di bawah sana. Meremas pelan hingga mengeras. Tubuh Eren didorong telentang di atas sofa. Posisi yang kurang nyaman sebenarnya, tapi peduli setan. Levi sedang bergairah dan ia ingin menusuk bokong tembem Eren sekarang juga.

"Armin juga—aaaaahh!"

"Berisik, bocah." Levi menjilat bibir bawahnya saat melihat Eren menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang berair. Ia buka kancing celana Eren. Dalam satu tarikan, celana panjang Eren sudah turun sampai bawah lutut.

"Eren..." panggil Levi lalu kembali menunduk, mengecup bibir Eren yang terasa manis di dalam mulutnya. Eren yang pertama kali melepas ciuman. Bocah itu mengelus pipi Levi, sayang. Manik matanya berbinar karena gairah dan gejolak perasaan yang sama gilanya dengan sang dosen. Levi sedikit terpana. Eren tersenyum tulus padanya. Senyum yang sangat ia sukai.

"Eren..."

Levi merengkuh tubuh Eren semakin erat. Lalu manik matanya melebar saat Eren bersuara.

"Biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu ... Levi."

.

.

.

Levi duduk di sofa sedikit gelisah. Namun, ekspresinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan apapun. Mata gelap kebiruannya menatap sosok yang kini sedang bersimpuh di antara kakinya. Berlutut sambil menatapnya, menggoda. Levi sedikit terkejut saat Eren berkata ingin memuaskannya. Hampir setahun berhubungan dengan salah satu mahasiswa kesayangan setiap dosen di jurusan seni lukis, Eren tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk menyentuhnya terlebih dahulu. Levi yang akan memulai. Mencumbu Eren terlebih dahulu sampai bocah itu bergairah. Tapi sekarang, bocah itu sedang berlutut di tengah-tengah kakinya, mengelus penis nya yang masih tertutupi celana.

"Kau kenapa?"

Eren menggeleng, tersenyum menggoda sambil terus mengelus penis Levi yang sudah menegang.

"Disini keras sekali," ucap Eren sambil menatap selangkangan Levi penuh minat.

"Hmph. Tentu saja keras jika kau mengelusnya seperti itu, bocah nakal," sahut Levi.

Eren tidak menyahut. Kedua tangannya sudah sibuk membuka kancing celana Levi beserta resletingnya. Gundukan besar membuat Eren menelan ludah. Matanya berkilat. Ia usap gundukan itu perlahan, mengirim getaran yang membuat Levi mengeraskan rahangnya. Wajah Eren mendekat. Menghirup aroma kelaki-lakian dari gundukan tersebut. Ia tarik turun celana Levi sampai mata kaki, membuatnya bebas mengelus paha dalam yang kencang. Levi mengepalkan tangannya saat mata gelapnya melihat Eren menggesekkan gundukan penisnya ke pipi gembil Eren.

"Brengsek," umpat Levi. "Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

Eren mengangkat kepala, meletakkan dagunya pada gundukan tersebut lalu tersenyum. "Apa maksudmu, Levi? Kau tidak suka?"

Bibir ranum Eren bergerak, menciumi gundukan itu perlahan. Manik hijaunya menatap Levi, saat lidahnya yang basah menjilat gundukan itu dengan sensual. Levi menelan ludah susah payah. Kedua tangan Eren bergerak mengelus karet celana dalam Levi. Mengelus pinggang laki-laki perkasa itu perlahan lalu menarik turun celana dalam itu sampai ke mata kaki. Eren bersiul saat penis Levi yang besar dan panjang itu menegak di depannya. Begitu kokoh. Aroma kelaki-lakian semakin menguat, membuat Eren pusing dibutakan gairah.

"Eren ... apa yang—kkhh—

Levi mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya menyipit. Rahangnya semakin mengeras saat Eren mengecup ujung penisnya. Menjilat dengan tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Benar-benar menggoda dan membuat gairahnya semakin naik. Eren tersenyum menggoda. Kedua tangannya mengelus paha dalam Levi yang kencang. Lidahnya bermain-main dengan batang penis yang berurat.

"Levi..." panggil Eren dengan desahan. Telapak tangan Eren menggenggam batang Levi, mengirim rasa hangat yang nyaman pada syaraf kenikmatan Levi. Napas Levi mulai tidak beraturan. Terbuai dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan.

"Eren..."

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum menggoda. Tangan Eren sibuk meremas-remas testis Levi yang mengeras, sedangkan mulutnya mulai menjilat dan mengulum batang Levi. Tangan Levi yang sedari tadi mengepal kini bergerak mengelus rambut Eren, memberitahu bocah itu bahwa ia menikmati servis yang diberikan. Manik Eren berbinar senang. Jilatan dan kuluman mulai cepat. Napas Levi tercekat melihat betapa sensualnya Eren. Mata Levi melebar saat Eren membuka mulut lebar-lebar lalu melahap penisnya. Sensasi panas dan basah membuat Levi menggeram sambil memejamkan mata. Ekspresi yang belum pernah Eren lihat sebelumnya.

"Hhh—Eren—sialan kau bocah."

Manik gelap kebiruan itu menyipit penuh nikmat, memandang Eren yang menghisap penisnya. Awalnya hanya hisapan biasa, lama-lama kepala Eren mulai bergerak maju dan mundur. Menghisap kuat penisnya yang keras.

"Agh..."

Eren semakin senang mendengar desahan Levi yang terdengar seperti geraman. Dosennya itu mulai berkeringat. Wajah yang biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi itu kini mengerut penuh nikmat. Eren semakin bersemangat. Ia mulai menaikkan tempo. Menghisap penis Levi dengan cepat. Elusan tangan Levi di rambut Eren berubah menjadi remasan.

" _Shit!_ "

Eren bergairah. Memandang wajah Levi yang penuh nikmat membuat penisnya sendiri menegang. Cairan _precum_ sudah membasahi penisnya yang bergesekan dengan sofa. Lalu tiba-tiba Eren melahap penis Levi semakin dalam.

"O-oi, Eren. Apa yang kau—ghh—lakukan." tanya Levi sedikit panik. Penisnya semakin melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Eren. Ia bisa merasakan ujung penisnya menyentuh tostil Eren. Maniknya membulat saat Eren terus memaksa masuk, sampai ia bisa merasakan penisnya perlahan-lahan masuk ke tenggorokan bocah itu. Levi mengerang. Mendesis sambil meremas rambut Eren.

Eren sendiri hanya menatap Levi dengan mata berair. Nampak tersiksa. Tapi ia tetap memasukkan penis Levi semakin dalam. Setengah lebih dari penis Levi sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Eren mual. Ia gerakan tenggorokannya seperti sedang menelan, membuat penis Levi serasa sedang dipijit.

"Aagh— _fuck_!"

Lima detik ... sepuluh detik ... lima belas detik ... Eren mengeluarkan penis Levi. Napasnya terengah. Tenggorokannya sedikit sakit. Sesak sekali rasanya. Matanya berair. Mual masih melingkupi perutnya. Ia tatap Levi dengan mata semakin sayu, membuat Levi menelan ludah.

"Kau ... belajar dari mana, anak nakal."

Eren tersenyum miring. "Armin—hhh—dia mengajariku _deepthroat_."

Mata Levi berkilat.

"Dan dengan apa dia mengajarimu? Memasukkan penis mungilnya ke mulutmu?"

Eren menggeleng, mengusap bibirnya yang penuh air liurnya sendiri. "Pisang. Armin mengajariku memasukkan pisang sampai ke dalam tenggorokan."

"Hmp. Tidak buruk, nak."

Eren nyengir. "Kau suka?"

Levi menarik Eren ke atas pangkuannya. Meremas pinggang ramping Eren, membuat Eren menggeliat lemah.

"Lumayan."

Eren mendengus. "Lumayan? Aku dengar Levi sampai mendesah saat penis itu masuk ke tenggorokanku."

Levi menyeringai. "Berarti kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu, bocah brengsek."

Eren terkekeh. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Levi. Mengecup bibir tipis itu pelan. "Kalau begitu akan kulakukan lagi lain kali. Jika Levi mau."

"Percayalah, nak. Aku tidak pernah menolak. Baik itu mulut atasmu atau mulut bawahmu."

Eren memerah.

"Walaupun aku lebih suka lubang sempitmu di bawah sana. Tapi _deepthroat_ juga tidak buruk."

"Levi mau lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

Tangan kekar Levi membuka pipi gembil Eren di bawah sana. Mengusap lubang berkerut yang sudah berkedut. Seringai hadir di wajah Levi. "Kau bocah binal. Lubangmu bahkan sudah berkedut minta ditusuk."

Eren mengigit bibir bawahnya. Memandang Levi dengan penuh godaan. "Levi mau dihisap di bawah sana?"

Hening beberapa detik. Mata gelap kebiruan Levi kembali berkilat.

"Kau akan menyesal. Kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan hari ini, Eren."

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Pukul dua belas siang. Eren masih bergulung di pelukan Levi. Tubuhnya lelah. Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka lakukan. Mulutnya panas, lubang di antara pantatnya juga panas. Levi benar-benar membobol habis semua lubangnya. Disatu sisi, Levi memandang Eren. Tangannya mengelus rambut kecokelatan itu perlahan. Ia masih tidak menyangka mahasiswanya yang polos ini bisa berubah menjadi sangat menggoda dan binal. Mungkin ia harus mentraktir Armin sebagai tanda terima kasih. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu bergerak lalu terbuka. Menampilkan manik hijau yang sangat ia sukai.

"Siang..."

Eren mengulum senyum malu-malu. "Siang ... _Sir_."

"Mimpi indah?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Biar kutebak. Pasti mimpi lubangmu dirojok dengan penisku kan?"

Wajah bocah di depannya memerah. Eren memukul dadanya pelan, membuat perutnya geli seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalam.

"Lain kali, layani aku dengan mulutmu lagi, nak."

Eren terkekeh, merangkul leher Levi manja.

"Anda ketagihan."

Levi memutar matanya bosan. "Siapa yang tidak ketagihan bila tenggorokanmu yang binal itu menelan penisku."

Eren merah lagi. Bahkan kali ini sampai ke telinganya.

"K-kau terlalu vulgar."

Levi mendengus, mencubit pelan bokong Eren.

"Siapa yang beberapa waktu lalu menjerit minta diberi kata-kata kasar, hm?"

"J-jangan dibahas."

"Hmp. Apa-apaan wajahmu yang merah itu? Minta disodok lagi?"

Pukulan terasa di dadanya yang keras. Tidak sakit. Sama sekali tidak berefek pada Levi. Baru saja Eren akan menyahut, suara dering ponsel miliknya terdengar di dekat sofa. Ia turun dari sofa sambil meringis, sakit pada bokong dan pinggangnya. Ia buka tas ransel hitam miliknya, mengambil ponsel dan melihat nama seseorang yang menelponnya.

 _Ayah is calling..._

Eren lirik Levi yang sudah duduk, menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Eren menelan ludah. Ia tekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya lalu meletakkan ponsel itu ke dekat telinganya.

"Halo, Ayah."

Levi tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku. Mata gelap kebiruannya menatap intens manik Eren yang terlihat gelisah.

"Kapan?"

Jeda sejenak. Eren masih menatapnya dengan gelisah.

"Aku mengerti. Sampai nanti, Ayah."

Telepon dimatikan. Ponsel Eren jatuh ke lantai. Mata itu berbinar gelisah. Levi bisa melihat ketakutan di dalam mata hijau kesukaannya. Ada yang tidak beres, sesuatu yang membuat bocah lelakinya itu bisa sedemikian gelisah.

"Ada apa?"

Eren menelan ludah. Tibat-tiba ia merasa sesak.

"A-ayahku pulang ... Levi."

.

.

.

Author Note

Halo. Kami datang di fandom SnK. Sebagai perkenalan, Begundal Busuk adalah akun dengan tiga orang mesum di dalamnya. Satu sebagai penyumbang ide, satu sebagai penulis, dan satu sebagai beta reader. Terkadang tugasnya bisa bergilir tergantung dengan seberapa selonya kami. Kami bertiga fujoshi. Selain di SnK, kami juga punya projek di fandom ninja sebelah. Fict-fict multichapter yang kami buat, akan kami rampungkan sampai tamat dulu sebelum kami publish untuk menghindari ide-ide yang berseliweran dan dapat mengganggu rampungnya fict tersebut. Sebagai pembuka dan salam perkenalan dari kami yang sudah geregetan pengen publish fict, kami persembahkan fict oneshoot ini kepada para pembaca.

Sebenarnya fict ini adalah fict ketiga yang kami buat, tapi karena fict yang lain masih dalam progress, jadi kami publish yang ini dulu. Sedikit bercerita, fict ini adalah prequel dari fict yang sedang kami garap. Berhubung sedang macet di jalan, jadi kami bikin ini untuk menyegarkan ide. Sebenarnya yang kami tekankan bukan masalah tenggorokan Eren yang bisa nampung pedang Levi yang perkasa. Kalian sendiri bisa mengetahui apa yang jadi pokok cerita di fict ini. Yap. Tentang Eren, mahasiswa seni lukis, dan Levi dosen seni lukis. Ada apa dengan Grisha? Kenapa Eren segitu bete nya dipanggil 'anak dari pelukis terkenal'? Semua bakal terjawab di fict multichapter selanjutnya. Judul masih dirahasiakan ya.

Kritik dan saran, kami buka lebar, kecuali masalah pairing dan konten dewasanya. Kalau yang mencari dimana adegan ranjang Riren, sabar ya. Disini baru mulutnya Eren aja yang kerja. Singkat kata, terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca fict ini.

Salam,

Begundal Busuk.


End file.
